


Life as human(demons)

by AnnaWinchester



Series: Life As A Human [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWinchester/pseuds/AnnaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After cas has settle down with the winchester, learning from his sister, an unexpected visit shakes the calm of their life.<br/>Crowley joins the party, threating the boys in ridiculous ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as human(demons)

Ariel had become the nurse of the team, just for giving her a name, and trying not to call her baby sitter, or nanny. She was there everytime the guys called her, and maybe sometimes when they didn't do it. she was there and cured their wounds even when she knew they could do it by themselves, that was the perfect reason to keep an eye on Cas.

After the hunting of a couple of shapeshiftters that were a pain in their asses, they were resting in one sinlge room at a motel near the road 57. was weekend and Ariel had her free day going to see how Castiel was doing with the boys. The frame wasn't good , for not saying that was gross. cas was without his coat all covered in sticky, half dried blood that apparently had fallen from his forehead to his shoulder and couple of drops made the decoration on the front of his white shirt. His bruised knuckles softly pressed against his left cheek taking a light green shade. Dean sitting on the floor with his eyes focused on the tv while his arm that would be better with couple of stitches, was soflty placed over Cas knee in the most mannly way possible, while the sweat cleared some bloody sponts over his skin looking more dirty than bloody. while looking around the room before she steps in and break the silence and concentration of the guys, she saw sam laying over his back, still and way more covered in blood than the other two, forcing her eyes to put attention at the ribcage of sam going up and down, maybe she was grossed out by the scene that she couldn't see any movement so she ran straight to sam, moving him with surprising strenght waking him up all scared as dean and cas got all scared and taken off of their little moment of laziness.

-what the hell?¡-dean said in a grumpy tone, he always had that tone on his voice, specially when ariel was around. 

-ho i...i thougt...sorry sam, i just...what's wrong with you all?¡ all dirty and covered in some...something´s blood?¡ really? i knew hunters were messy and not exaclty clean, but c´mon¡ cas¡...a shower would hurt you guys?¡...

-i am fine if that was worring you.- a soft smirk went over sam's face while getting up and walking to the bathroom.

-here smells like death animals or something worse...you ok cas?- the short girl trying to reach cas' cheek.

-i'm fine ariel, but i think i need a shower, you'r right, just we were really tired...dean and i...-the girl stoped the tall dark-haired man from talking with a little soft punch in the arm.

-no, no, no, no...hell no¡ i don't wanna know...you'r fine, i get it...-

-what happened to you being all supportive and all of that crap?...-a huge smirk crossed dean's face while letting all of his weight on cas by crossing his arm over the little not so tall smiling guy.

-and you don't get to stay in a room next to these two...too damn often¡-sam said while walking out of the bathroom with unbottoned jeans and drying his hair with a hands towel.

-really?, i don't wanna know sam¡...-they all laught at the jokes, dean and cas were slow with the whole process and barely been able to be more expresive about eachother, but even a hand over the other's thight would make eachother blush their cheeks pink, still was very amusing for sam to tease them about it.

A loud knock on the door make the 4 of them look at eachother in confussion.

-did you asked room service dean?- sam asked with an annoyed tone in his voice.

-does the damn motel has room service and i've been driving 20 minutes for a damn burguer?¡-

Sam rolled his eyes and trowing the towel to the sofa where ariel was sitting opened the door.

a beautiful thin girl with dark hair, a lather jacket and couple of bruises painting her face with a soft smirk that grew imediately while sam took couple of steps back into the room, cas sat up straight, while dean holding his knife tight in his fist about to jump over the girl, ariel in all confussion stood up and took couple of steps in the door's direction but got stopped by sam's arm.

-no- his voice as a sigh make her turn over her heels and walked through the room reaching cas' side.

-thought we were done with this shiffters, what the hell ...how did this bitch got that form?¡...-

-as nice as always dean...-the young woman walked slowly through the door and walking as if one of her legs were really wounded sat down in the matress where sam was meant to sleep that night.- i almost missed you...

sam got the knife from his brother and quicker than anybody could have thought sam was cutting slightly the gir's wrist and seeing it bleed. She grabbed a silver coin off the side bed table and bitted it smiling dirty to the tall brother.

-not a shiffter boys...try again-

-what the hell are you?- dean's confussion was clearly showing through his face.

-well, i bleed...- she sighed and lifted her shoulders and looking at sam again.

-and you passed the salt near the door, so you'r not a demon either...-

-what?¡- sam and dean looked straight to ariel as if she just said the fishes can fly.

-it's true...-cas said as reached dean pulling him back taking his dirty shirt.

-are you...like...you two, together?...and i thought i had some news...-the girl smiled and denied for herself.

Ariel was still in the middle of the room, in total silence while the guys looked at eachother and the girl over and over again.

-ok...so you are?- ariel asked in a weird friendly tone.

-Ruby...the guys know me well...-

-she was dead- sam said it struggling a little to said the last word.

-i can fix that...-dean said still byt the side of cas.

-how...why are you here?- the concern in sam face was real and strong, the girl looked about to faint and pass out in front of them all.

-okay...maind if i check those bleeding spots?...enough blood droping in this room.-ariel steped closer and saw couple of wounds in ruby's ribs and smiling lightly started ptching her up.

-sorry, i needed help and heard a couple of dudes talk about weird fbi agents, some tall guy, and some weirdos...knew were you-she smiled halfway a painful moan.

-you ok?- ariel lifted her sigth when the blood didn't stoped with the pressure applied.

-it really hurt...y'know, being human again and all of that...-

-how is that you's alive, and human?¡...-dean asked little more calmed.

-well...i don´t know i thought were you guys...-

-us?- sam asked while putting a shirt on-

-i rather see you as you were before, if you don't mind- she winked at sam and another painful moan scaped her lips while ariel stuffed her wounds with some gauzes.

-sorry, i need to stop the bleeding, we need to take you to the nearest hospital.-ariel said as soon as she looked around no one was moving.

-i gotta take a shower- dean said lifting his hands in surrender movement...

-not surprised...but ain't saying sorry if that is what you expect guys...just know some more are coming ok?...-ruby now letting her weight rest over ariel's shoulder in their way to the door.

-more? what are you talking about?- sam stopped halfway out.

-if weren't you, someone else is bringin back "the good of us" and we'r coming back all clean, idk if it will apply to all of the demons but sure for more than just me.

-enough¡ whatever happened before, doesn't matter anymore guys, this girl here is human, and needs attention asap¡...i'm going, with or without you...and need someone to come with me, someone has to keep her from bleeding death while getting there...-no one moved and cas was about to step forward when the strong hand of dean stopped him, before he could free himself from the grip, sam took the keys from her back pocket and walked out the door, whitout helping the two women.

-i'll drive.-


End file.
